Targeted sequencing of specific regions of the genome continues to be of interest to researchers, particularly in a clinical setting. Clinical diagnosis of genetic disease, cancer, and many research projects rely on targeted sequencing to enable high coverage sequencing of targeted sites while reducing sequencing costs. Currently, the primary methods used for this purpose are 1) hybridization-based enrichment, and 2) multiplex PCR. In the former approach, biotin-labeled short oligonucleotide probes are used to “pull out” sequences of interest from a library. This process can be time-consuming, expensive, and require many hands-on steps. Furthermore, often some “off-target” sequences can remain in the resulting product. The multiplex PCR-based approach can be faster, but the number of targets can be limited and the cost can be high. Needed are methods for the efficient capture of nucleic acid regions of interest that are easy, specific, rapid, and inexpensive. Provided herein are methods and compositions that address this need.
All patents, patent applications, publications, documents, web links, and articles cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.